syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Attempted Apprehension of Mara Aramov
'' Gabe:...I thought you were keeping track of Aramov. What the hell is she doing here?'' Lipan: I couldn't follow her ''while I was testifying, now could I?'' ''Lawrence: Since she's eliminated Hadden, we can only assume the leadership within the consortium is shifting rapidly. We need her alive. Gabe: Agreed. Teresa, you wait here for a backup. I'm going after Aramov.'' The Attempted Apprehension of Mara Aramov was a major conflict of Syphon Filter 3 in which Gabe Logan was forced to confront the terrorist a second time when she took hostages and rigged bombs in the Washington Senate. The confrontation was triggered when Mara Aramov inexplicably stormed the Senate Hearing Chambers during Vince Hadden's recounting of Teresa Lipan's testimony as an ATF operative, which caused Lipan to reveal the fact that Aramov was found in Hadden's office. His true endgame uncovered, Hadden attempted to argue with Logan and Lipan when a team of military police showed up. Before they could take the Secretary of State into custody, Aramov opens fire with an MP5, killing or wounding an incalculable amount of personnel, as she runs off. Gabe Logan sets off to stop her before she continues her rampage. Logan was largely successful in his endeavours, allowing his team to be cleared of any apparent 'wrongdoings' which were in fact perpetrated by Black Baton and the Agency on Washington, D.C. and New York City respectively. Vince Hadden was killed before he could be taken into custody, and Logan established the International Presidential Consulting Agency, personally selecting specific personnel to be part of the team. As for Mara Aramov, she somehow fled from a maximum security prison and contacted Mihai Niculescu, the Syphon Filter fiasco's true commander, for the first time. Events Prelude With Teresa Lipan's testimony told, Vince Hadden questions her about the activities she was carrying out since faking her death. Lipan admits she was following Mara Aramov, a Soviet agent. Aramov was somehow involved with the Agency but her connection was never really understood. She worked for the antagonistic organisation, yet also rendered assistance to Gabe and his team. Mara seemed to be toying with the protagonists, and covered her tracks well. However, since she believed Teresa to be dead, she failed to watch for Lipan, who tells Hadden that Mara was found in his office, talking to him. As Gabe beckons federal agents closer to arrest Vince, Hadden argues that they "can't come in here like this". Suddenly, Mara Aramov appears and opens up with an MP5 submachine gun, killing Hadden instantly and, possibly, the prosecutors as well. She exits the room and Gabe sets off to pursue her. Pursuit of Aramov Aftermath Taken into custody a second time, Aramov would eventually escape despite Gabe Logan's best efforts thanks to Alex Birchim, who had been bribed by Mihai Niculescu to secure her release from prison. She then acquired a submarine and attempted to salvage the remnants of Syphon Filter from the Lorelei. As for Gabe Logan and his team, they were cleared of all pending charges and started the IPCA.Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter 3